1. Field
This disclosure relates to a solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell transforms solar energy into electrical energy. Solar cells are diodes formed of PN junctions. They are divided into a variety of different kinds according to a material used in a light absorption layer.
Solar cells may be divided into a silicon solar cell, which includes silicon as a photoactive layer, a compound thin film solar cell including CIGS (CulnGaSe2), CIS (CulnSe2), or CGS (CuGaSe2) as a photoactive layer, a Group III-V solar cell, a dye-sensitive solar cell, an organic solar cell, and the like.
Currently, much research is being conducted into the improvement of the efficiency of solar cells.